Genos
|-|BoS= |-|HoE= |-|Meteor= |-|Anti Saitama Tactical Gear= |-|Arms Mode= |-|G4= |-|Super Fight= |-|Escalation= |-|Monster Association Raid= |-|Post Monster Association Raid= Summary Genos is a 19-year-old cyborg and a self-proclaimed disciple of Saitama, despite being of a higher ranking than him. He is always aiming to become stronger and fights for justice. As a registered hero, he is in the S-Class, at rank 14. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Genos, Demon Cyborg Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Cyborg, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Blasts, Energy Projection, Limited Flight, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation (Can emit electricity) and Self-Destruction | Body Control (Can recall any severed body part), Adhesive Manipulation (Has an adhesive gel which prevented Awakened Cockroach from moving) Attack Potency: Large Town level | At least Large Town level (Casually defeated a hydrated Deep Sea King. Far stronger than his previous form due to multiple upgrades) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Shouldn't be much slower than the armor set that evenly traded blows with the Deep Sea King) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Able to make Sonic fight seriously) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 '''(Matched Armored Gorilla in strength) | '''Class K (Garou stated his physical strength was on par with Tank Top Master) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Withstood his own incineration cannon reflected at him) | At least Large Town level Stamina: Very high with the Core Range: Standard melee range. Several hundreds of meters with laser beams IncinerationCannons.gif|Incineration Cannons AntiSaitamaArms.png|Anti-Saitama Arms ArmsMode.png|Arms Mode G4Arms.jpg|G4 Arms Standard Equipment: His Core, a special device that supplies energy for all of his functions, Various attachments and upgrades including: * Incineration Cannons: (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō) Genos' palms are equipped with special cannons that release streams of heat and flame on command. A blast from his palms was enough to completely vaporize the House of Evolution and part of a mountain behind it. * Anti-Saitama Arms: A special pair of arms that has even more cannons built into the forearms and fists, allowing him to unleash even more powerful and wide-ranged blasts. * Arms Mode A prototype weapon system that Genos carries with him in the form of a suitcase. It allows Genos to move the position of the Core to one of his shoulders, allowing him to channel energy directly into one of his arms for even greater output. * G4 Arms: A pair of arms created from the parts of the G4 robot, these greatly increase Genos' power and speed, allowing him to keep up with Speed of Sound Sonic and giving him enough power to casually dispatch multiple Demon-level monsters in a short timeframe. * Boosters: Genos is equipped with several boosters that allow him to fly for short periods as well as hover across the ground at high speed with incredible acceleration and maneuverability. * Sensors: Genos has multiple built-in sensors that act as a radar and allow him to scan the environment to find and track his opponents in and out of combat. However, they can still be fooled by sufficiently fast opponents (such as Saitama) and are limited by his own reaction time. *'Adhesive Gel': A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is exceptionally sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. *'Detachable arms': During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from his body with ease and are armed with rocket booster to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also loaded with restraining string to restrain opponents. *'Arm-Blade': Genos's arms are armed with razor-sharp blades. Intelligence: Genos is an experienced combatant who has seen many battles, claiming to have destroyed countless monsters and criminal organizations single-handedly. He's skilled in both close and long-range combat, being able to rapidly assault foes with flurries of punches and effectively snipe targets with his Incineration Cannons. In addition to his combat prowess, Genos is also rather intelligent, earning a perfect score on the Hero Exam, which includes a significant written/testing portion, and instantly ascended to the position of S-Rank Hero. However, his youth and impulsiveness make him careless at times, which leads to his defeat on numerous occasions. Since his fight with Sonic, he has begun using trickery to gain the upper hand in battles, such as using adhesive gel to trap faster opponents Weaknesses: Careless in combat at times (gets injured and dismantled a lot due to letting his guard down many times), The Core has a limited power supply, and he will cease to function if it is destroyed. He seems to have terrible luck, frequently going up against foes that are far beyond his capability to handle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genos can utilize his various enhancements to distract opponents and calculate how powerful they are, as well the exact amount of power he'll need for battle, and as the series goes on, Genos improves his skills and capabilities as a cyborg. He makes use of a large variety of weaponry and upgrades in battle, and is a very capable fighter in both close quarters and long-range fighting. He is skilled enough in hand-to-hand to fight the likes of Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Deep Sea King and, even at a disadvantage he could fight Deep Sea King for a long period of time despite having just one arm. However, he's still not a match for other extremely skilled fighters such as Bang or Garou. *'Incineration Cannon'(焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos launches a concentrated beam of fire to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Mosquito Girl. **'Maximum Gauge Incineration Cannon' (最大出力焼却砲, Saidai Shutsuryoku Shōkyaku-hō): A variation of Incineration Cannon where Genos uses more energy than usual. It was first used against Saitama. **'Spiral Incineration Cannon' (螺旋焼却砲, Rasen Shōkyaku-hō): An improved version of Genos's Incineration Cannon with the upgraded version of Genos's original incineration cannons received after the Super Fight Arc. It was first used against Phoenix Man but is blocked by Elder Centipede. The attack is strong enough to damage Senior Centipede's carapace. **'Super Spiral Incineration Cannon' (超螺旋焼却砲, Chō Rasen Shōkyaku-hō): A variation of Spiral Incineration Cannon 'where Genos uses more energy than usual by firing the incinerating blast directly from the core. First used against Elder Centipede. The attack was capable of burning Elder Centipede's insides, making him moult, though it wasn't sufficient enough to permanently end Elder Centipede's life **'Self Destruct (自爆, Jibaku): If there is no chance in winning in combat, Genos can destroy himself and hopefully his opponent by overheating his core. He first attempted to use it during his fight against Mosquito Girl, but stopped after Saitama interfered. **'Machine Gun Blow' (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō): Genos throws a chain of fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against Carnage Kabuto. **'Dual Blade Rush' (デュアルブレードラッシュ, Dyuaru Burēdo Rasshu): Genos jumps in the air, equips both arm blades and rushes towards the target with his rocket boosters and proceeds to stab the opponent rapidly. It was first used against Elder Centipede when Genos tried to fight him alone. **'Boost Attack' (ブーストアタツク, Būsuto Atakku): After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick from his left leg. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. **'Rocket Punch' (ロケットパンチ, Roketto Panchi): Genos's forearm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and, after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state. It was first used against G4. **'Lightning Eye' (来航眼, Raikōgan): (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. **'High Voltage Fist' (ハイボルテジフィスト, Hai Boruteji Fisuto): Genos chokes his opponent with a powerful, electricity imbued hand and shocks them with it. **'Rocket Stomp' (ロケットストンプ, Roketto Sutonpu): Genos leaps up above his opponent and then propels himself downwards with the rocket boosters on his back to stomp them into the ground. **'Lightning Core' (雷光核, Raikō Kaku): Genos uses his core to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used during the second sparring match between Saitama and Genos. **'Jet Drive Arrow' (ジェットドライブアロー, Jetto Doraibu Arō): Genos uses his rocket booster at full power to deliver a powerful kinetic kick while his leg releases sharp blades in the shape of an arrowhead. It is strong enough to break one of Elder Centipede's teeth. Key: BoS | Post-G4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Boa Hancock (One Piece) Boa Hancock's Profile (Post G-4 Genos was used and speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Tier 7